


Kiss Cam

by Qgle



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Kiss cam, M/M, Really short one, Sea Monkey and Bumbleby go on a double date basically, also some Sun/Neptune, had to get the idea out of my head, implied White Rose but it's barely there so I'm not tagging, where they focus on random couples in the audience, you know that thing in sports games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qgle/pseuds/Qgle
Summary: "Kiss Cams are so heteronormative," Blake said, scowling.Yang laughs and gives her a peck on the cheek. "I love it when you get self-righteous."Sun and Neptune invite Yang and Blake to watch a volleyball game with them. The Kiss Cam focused on the wrong couple.Kind of set in a university!AU. Faunus are still a thing but world building isn't really the focus here.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done so many times in many different ships. Just a short story to get me warmed up lol. Haven't posted or written fics in a while. I've mostly been writing originals and never posting them lol.

"Come on! It's gonna be a great game!" Sun pleaded. He was all but kneeling in front of Yang and Blake, hands together with a pair of tickets to the inter-university volleyball game.

Neptune was standing behind him with a hand on his forehead, clearly embarrassed by his boyfriend’s antics.

Sun had burst into Yang and Blake’s shared apartment with Neptune in tow, completely oblivious to the fact that Yang was sitting on the kitchen counter, wearing a giant oversized shirt and that Blake was in between her legs, wear a large white button-down. Yang quickly hopped off the counter and Blake scrambled back, nearly knocking over the box of cookie mix that Yang brought out.

“We got two extra tickets to the game on Saturday!” Sun had said, waving the tickets in the air. Blake groaned and Yang scowled at him. Sun assumed that meant they didn’t want to watch the game and he proceeded to beg his ass off.

Blake gave her friend a wry smile. She walked forward and put her hands over his, asking “Sun, what is this _really_ about?”

Sun paused, arms dropping to his side. Blake did the same. He straightened his legs, looked down and scratched the back of his head.

“Well, uh…”

Neptune stepped forward and put an arm around Sun’s shoulders. “He’s just nervous about the two of us being seen out together.”

Sun blushed and Blake smiled understandingly.

“Where are Scarlet and Sage?” Yang asked, putting a hand on her hip and tilting her head questioningly.

“Those two only appear when it’s plot-convenient,” Neptune replied.

“Have you tried asking Ruby and Weiss?” Blake asked.

This time, it was Neptune’s turn to look embarrassed.

“We figured it would be awkward considering Neptune and Weiss’ history,” Sun answered, shooting his boyfriend an amused look.

Yang groaned again. “Right. So now you’re coming to us.”

Sun and Neptune nodded in sync.

“Yes!” Sun exclaimed, waving the tickets around again. “Please you two! Just this once! I won’t ever bother you two again.”

Blake and Yang looked at each other. Blake’s cat ears twitched and Yang knew that meant she was really considering it, and as much as she wanted to deny it, she could feel her maternal instincts kicking in. She understood what it was like to be nervous to go out with someone you’ve pining over for the longest time _especially_ in relationships like theirs.

Yang sighed and stepped forward to take the tickets from Sun’s flailing hands.

“Fine,” she muttered.

“Thank you so much, you two!” Sun gave each of the two girls quick hugs before dragging Neptune out of their apartment. Neptune smiled and waved awkwardly before they disappeared.

“Why did you give him a key to the apartment again?” Yang asked as she hopped back up on the counter.

“For emergencies, remember?” Blake gently reminded her moving between her legs again and placing her hands on the counter on either side of Yang. “He’s the closest to family I have here. Besides, you gave Ruby and Weiss a copy of our apartment key too and remember what happened last time they used it?”

Yang chuckled, remembering Weiss’ horrified face when she caught them on the couch. She put her hands on the sides of Blake’s face and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. Blake smiled before pushing herself up to her tiptoes to deepen the kiss, putting her hands over Yang’s.

Blake pulled back a bit, gave Yang another peck before stepping back and turning around to pick up the cookie mix.

“Now, I believe you were about to watch make these cookies?” Blake said, cheekily.

Yang rolled her eyes and chuckled. “As soon as I see something go wrong, I’m stepping in.” She hopped off the counter moved to wrap her arms around Blake’s waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

This time, it was Blake’s turn to roll her eyes and she playful slapped Yang’s arm. “Something will _definitely_ go wrong if you don’t let go of me.”

Yang relented and leaned back on the counter, watching Blake open up the box of cookie mix and start reading the instructions. As Blake started to pour the ingredients into a bowl, Yang wondered how she could have been so lucky.

* * *

Blake had to give it to Sun and Neptune, they had _really_ good seats to the game. They had a clear view of everything. Blake was surprised that they manage to snag this spot considering how quickly tickets to their university’s volleyball games tend to get sold out really quickly. Beacon University had an intense volleyball rivalry with Alsius University. Supporters of each university often watched the games, wearing their school merchandise, and shouting their schools’ cheers.

It was also popular for dating university students because of the infamous “Kiss Cam”. It often prompted them to finally make a move. That was _clearly_ Sun and Neptune’s intention when they decided to watch the game. The two have, no doubt, kissed before but their problem was being comfortable with expressing it in public, considering, well, Neptune’s previous reputation.

It was currently a short break between the fourth and fifth sets. Beacon and Alsius were tied at two sets each and whoever won the fifth and final set would win the game. In the meantime, the Kiss Cam was making its rounds again, picking out random couples in the crowd.

Yang caught Blake scowling at the Kiss Cam. Her ears were turned back, emphasizing her annoyance so Yang nudged Blake whose scowl immediately faded when she turned to the right to look at her girlfriend.

“What’s got your pretty face all scrunched up?” Yang asked, poking Blake’s cheek.

Blake playfully swatted at Yang’s hand.

“Nothing,” she chuckled, running a hand through her hair. “It’s just that Kiss Cams are so heteronormative,” she continued, scowling.

Yang laughed and pecked her cheek. "I love it when you get self-righteous."

“It’s true!” Blake said. “They’re all focusing on straight couples!”

Almost as soon as she said that, the Kiss Cam swept over their group of friends and focused on… Blake and Sun???

Blake’s jaw dropped and Yang’s hand came up to her chest, and she had an extremely offended look on her face. Sun, who was sitting on Blake’s left, had his eyes wide in panic and Neptune’s head was in his hands.

The crowd was hooting and hollering, chanting at them to “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Blake rolled her eyes, turned to her right, and grabbed Yang by the collar, pulling her closer and smashing their lips together. Yang’s eyes went wide in surprise for a moment before softening then closing, relishing in the feeling of Blake’s soft lips against hers.

There was a yelp of surprise from someone in the crowd, before everyone erupted into cheers.

Blake pulled back, a satisfied smirk on her face. Yang was blushing, but she was smiling too, nonetheless.

Sun leaned back, smiling but clearly a little disappointed. “Man, you two stole our spotlight.”

Blake simply shrugged, staring at the camera and pointed her thumb to her left. The camera followed, focusing on Sun and Neptune. Sun turned towards his boyfriend, hesitating for a moment.

Yang, decided that they were taking too long, so she reached over Blake and gave Sun a slight nudge. It worked, though, because Sun was all but sitting on Neptune’s lap, and they were (finally) kissing.

Yang grinned and sat back as Blake elbowed her side.

“What?” Yang asked and Blake gave her a look. “It worked!”

They looked at Sun and Neptune who were sitting properly again but this time, actually holding hands. The Kiss Cam was done and the last set was finally about to begin. Blake held Yang’s hand and squeezed tight as the match began, face feeling a little hot after abruptly grabbing her girlfriend earlier. Yang smiled and sat back, feeling content.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the common fanon characterization of Blake and Yang is that Yang is the cheeky, flirty one and that Blake is shy for some reason. Are you really telling me that Blake "Not the first time I took Atlas towers" Belladonna, Blake "I'll protect you" Belladonna, Blake "FAUNUS DESERVE RIGHTS" Belladonna is SHY???
> 
> As for Yang, yes she constantly teases Blake in really silly ways. Yang is definitely more "maternal" between the two of them given how she helped raise Ruby and she's definitely the nerdier one between the two.
> 
> My personal characterization interpretation is that although Yang is more open, cheeky, and flirty, Blake definitely flirts back in more subtle ways, and when Yang is the target of flirting, she gets flustered. Remember when Neon low-key flirted with and taunted her in Volume 3? Yeah.
> 
> Anyway, that's all there is to say. Justifying my characterizations and all. Again, this is really just me getting used to writing non-original characters again hahahaha You can find me on twitter @GoQgleIt


End file.
